The Song That Brings Your Heart To Mine
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: Lina becomes immortal and drinks from a magic well. She watches her friends die and becomes paranoid that everyone she gets close to will die, so she locks herself up, until one day.. WHAT! Zelgadis and Xelloss are in a BAND? XelLina. Hope you Enjoy! Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Song that Brings Your Heart To Mine

Lina Inverse had been through alot, she had defeated countless dark lords, stolen bandit loot, set fires, and even drank from a well of immortality.

Right after she became immortal, she had all her friends around her. Amelia Seyruun, Zelgadis Greywords, and her best friend Gourry Gabriev. The problem was, none of them were immortal, the well was only known to her and a few other select few who had enough power to use it.

Life wasn't so bad, for many years she had alot of fun. It was alittle weird though, when her friends started to get old, and she stayed young and beautiful.

She stayed young and beautiful forever.

So after she had gone to the funerals of Amelia and Gourry, she decided not to be close with anyone she used to know in fear of them dieing, in fact, she wasn't close with much of anyone.

Many of years passed, with Lina's only company being her books.

Then, the year was two-thoasand thriteen, and she was ready for a change.

She decided to apply for college and pretend to be young and live a normal life. She had had plenty of time to earn money, so that wasn't the problem. She had also been keeping up with the world, it wasn't like she lived in a hole.

Lina had a laptop, and even a wardrobe, she was confident that if she really tryed she could make new friends and be happy again.

She had gotten so bored in all those years of being alone.

So she applied for college, and got in quickly.

Soon enough, it was time for her to go to art school, she had gotten interested in art and had lots of time to practice her technigce.

Lina packed her things and set off for the college dorms of an art school in San Francisco, California.

Lina was very ready for her new and exciting life, and the best part is, if she didn't like it, she could move on to some place else.

Her room mate, whose name was London, was decent company. Lina liked to have her around. She had long straight blonde hair and she was very curvy. She had a personality similar to Amelia's. This kind of made Lina sad sometimes, but she reminded herself that this was a new life she was starting and she shouldn't be sad.

Lina enjoyed art school alot. It gave her alot of new matrieal to work with on her magic studies.

One night, she followed London and her friends to a concert.

She didn't really care much about the music, she was just bored, and decided it was better than siiting at the dorm alone.

The band was called "The Secrets." She laughed at the name, it reminded her of Xelloss and how pissed off she used to get at him when he always said : "Now that is a secret."

Lina , London and friends had frount row seats.

When the stage lights came on, she didn't notice at first who was on stage, then she heard the lead singers voice:

"Hello all my darling little angels." he said.

_**It can't be... **_

"We Love you Xelloss!" screamed the crowd.

_**It is!**_

"Today, I'm gonna sing alittle song for you called UltraViolet, I hope you all enjoy." said Xelloss.

The crowd burst into cheers and sqeauls.

When the guitarist strung a chord they all were sielent.

The man on Guitar was...Zelgadis..

The music started, and Xelloss began to sing.

_**"Sometimes I feel like I don't know **_

_**Sometimes I feel like checkin' out **_

_**I want to get it wrong **_

_**Can't always be strong **_

_**And love it won't be long... "**_

Lina couldn't believe what she was seeing, Zelgadis and Xelloss where on the stage...singing...

She smiled.

Now this, was fucking hilarious.

"_**Oh sugar, don't you cry **_

_**Oh child, wipe the tears from your eyes **_

_**You know I need you to be strong **_

_**And the day is as dark as the night is long **_

_**Feel like trash, you make me feel clean **_

_**I'm in the black, can't see or be seen "**_

When the chours came Zelgadis leaned into the microphone with Xelloss and they sang together.

"_**Baby, baby, baby...light my way **_

_**(alright now) **_

_**Baby, baby, baby...light my way "**_

There were also two other girls in the band, one was blonde, and playing the base, and the other had rainbow colored hair and was on drums.

_**"You bury your treasure **_

_**Where it can't be found **_

_**But your love is like a secret **_

_**That's been passed around **_

_**There is a silence that comes to a house **_

_**Where no one can sleep **_

_**I guess it's the price of love **_

_**I know it's not cheap "**_

All the fangirls nearly passed out when Xelloss said the word secret and opened his eyes.

_**"Baby, baby, baby...light my way **_

_**Baby, baby, baby...light my way **_

_**Oh...ultraviolet... **_

_**Ultraviolet... **_

_**Ultraviolet... **_

_**Ultraviolet... " **_

Everyone started singing along to the chorus.

Lina thought it was pretty amazing that everyone loved Xelloss so much.

_**"I remember **_

_**When we could sleep on stones **_

_**Now we lie together **_

_**In whispers and moans **_

_**When I was all messed up **_

_**And I had opera in my head **_

_**Your love was a light bulb **_

_**Hanging over my bed"**_

"This song isn't bad." Lina said to London.

"Isn't it awesome?" said London. "Now shut up I'm trying to listen."

Wow. People REALLY liked this band.

They sung the last chorus and the crowd exploded.

"Thank you, Thank you. Now this next song I would like to-"

Xelloss stopped short in his tracks when his eyes landed on Lina.

They were caught in an awkward stare for what seemed like hours.

The audience didn't know what was going on. They all looked at Lina.

"Lina..do you know him or something? Did you sleep with him?!" said London.

Lina didn't say anything back to London, she was still too suprised.

Zelgadis had to poke Xelloss to get him out of his trance.

"Hey, man, you ok?" he said.

Xelloss looked wide eyed at his friend and pointed to Lina.

"What the..it can't be her..."

The blonde girl on base walked over.

"Whats going on with you two? The crowd looks really confused. Are we gonna play or what?"

" ..sorry Catia." said Zelgadis. "Xelloss? You ready to do this?"

"I think so." said Xelloss.

The girl on drums screamed out:

"** . !"**

Another song started, and Lina had to excuse herself and go to the bathroom.

She splashed some water on her face, and tryed to convince herself it was a different Xelloss who looked just like the guy she used to know.

And that the guy who looked like Zelgadis was some distant relative or something.

Then she heard the song end, and she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you alright, you look alittle pale, I **do **have that effect on people once in a while."

She turned around.

"Just who the hell are you, and why are you in the girls bathroom talking to me!" she said.

"Oh, I think you know very well who I am Lina-chan." he said.

"I..assumed you were dead.." said Lina.

"Well, I also assumed you were dead. Considering I _**thought**_ you were human. I on the other hand, am a monster, I'm immortal, it makes sense for me to be here."

"What about Zel! How is he here?" snapped Lina.

"The spell cast on him by The red Preist allows him to live forever. What about you? How are _you_ here?" said Xelloss, opening his eyes.

"Can we talk about this some other place besides the girls bathroom? Don't you have music to play?"

"Oh. I'm on break. But your right, we must simply have coffee one day, here:"

With that, he handed her a slip of paper and disapearred

_**What the fucking hell...**_

Lina didn't know what to think, for one, she had just talked with Xelloss in the GIRLS bathroom, and now...his phone number? She didn't know what to expect, but she decided to go back to the dorm for the night and get some sleep.

...

When Lina woke up, London was glaring at her from across the room.

"What is it." snapped Lina.

"How do you know Lord Xelloss?!" said London. "Some friends of mine saw you talking with him in the girls bathroom."

"Don't worry," said Lina getting up. "I havent slept with him or anything, we aren't like that. Were just..old friends I guess you could say. I actually know Zelgadis alot better, we used to be like..best friends."

"HOW do you KNOW them?!" said London.

"Whoa..whoa..calm on down. Uhh..." Lina had to think of something fast. "Highschool."

"Really?!" said London. "That's so awesome that you went to highschool together! I'm sooo jealous. What about Zelgadis?! Were you ever with him?"

"No, I was more with our friend Gourry. He ...passed away from ...cancer though." Lina thought up.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed London. "That's so terrible!"

Lina sighed.

"Don't worry about it Lon," said Lina patting her on the head. "It was a long time ago."

Lina decided it was time for a shower so she headed to the bathroom and got into the warm water.

If there was one thing she loved about the 21st century it was hot showers.

She wrapped a towel around herself and hopped out.

She brushed her death and then went back into the dorm room.

"Hey London," she said. "What do you think of San Francisco. Do you like it?"

"It's not bad." said London. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious." said Lina as she tied her hair into a messy bun and put on a black t-shirt and tryed to look for some pants.

"Uhh..Lina?" said London.

"What?" said Lina.

"That shirt has a big rip in it."

"DAMNITTTTTT!" said Lina. "All my other shirts are dirty!"

"Well, the only one I have you could wear is this one." said London, handing her a t-shirt.

"Thanks." said Lina, when she held up the t-shirt, she sighed. It said "The secrets" in purple letters across the shirt.

She found some pants and headed down to the school.

After classes, Lina headed into a cafe downtown for something to eat.

She sat down in a booth and ordered some coffee.

In a few secounds she saw Xelloss sitting across from her.

"You know Miss Lina, I've been waiting for you to call since yesterday. This is rather rude of you."

"Whaaaa!" said Lina, jolting backwards. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you." he said.

"So am I," said Zelgadis, walking up to their table.

Xelloss scooted over so Zelgadis could sit down.

Zelgadis reached for her hand.

"I'm glad your alive, I was starting to think I was the only one of us left." said Zelgadis.

"So was I, I'm really glad your here Zel." said Lina with a smile.

"Zelgadis? The waitress wants to know if you want coffee." interupted Xelloss.

"OH! Yes please, with cream but no sugar." said Zelgadis.

"Anyway Lina, I didn't know you were a fan of The Secrets." said Xelloss with his signature devilish girn.

"Well, I'm not really, but you guys are pretty good. This is my friend London's shirt." explained Lina.

"Hmm, then Miss London has good taste." said Xelloss.

"The weird thing is, it seems like you and Zel get along really well, way back when you used to hate each other."

"Correction Lina, I hated him, he had nothing against me." said Zelgadis.

"Oh whatever, thats what I meant." snapped Lina.

"We met about ten years ago and decided we should do something fun. So we put together a band and recuited some other members, and since Xelloss is the lead singer, he named the band..."The Secrets."Although...I'm not a big fan of it.."

"Oh come on Zelgadis, you _know _you love it." said Xelloss.

"Seems like a good way to pass the time." said Lina.

"Oh, it is. It's wonderful. Don't you agree Zelgadis?" said Xelloss.

"Definatly." he said.

"I should come see you guys again." said Lina.

"Oh! Please do! And Call too! I was sitting around waiting for hours.!" said Xelloss sternly.

"He really was." whispered Zelgadis.

Lina blushed. Maybe Xelloss really was a nice guy.

"I have a grand idea Miss Lina!" said Xelloss. "Why don't you invite Miss London and you, Zelgadis and I can go to the amusement park this weekend!"

Zelgadis sighed.

"I'm sure she'd love that, I'll let her know right away and I'll call you Xelloss, I promise. I probably should be going, later you two!" said Lina.

She walked quickly out the door of the cafe with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden she heard the cafe door open again quickly and someone race out.

"Wait Lina!" said Zelgadis.

"Huh? What is it Zel?" said Lina.

"Take this." he said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok.." I said, alittle startled.

It had a phone number in it.

_"Whats with boys giving me their numbers lately?" _she thought. It was getting weird.

Well, ok, this was Zel after all, they used to be so close. It made sense, but Xelloss...that was a different story.

When she got back to the dorm, Lina was in high spirts. She was certain that London would be extremely happy about they're "date."

London pounced on her when she got in the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! London! Your a human not a tiger so get the hell off of me!" Screamed Lina.

London ignored her.

"Where were you Lina? Were you with Lord Xelloss?!" she cried.

"Actually yes, and Zel too. As a matter of fact." said Lina.

"Well?! What happened?!"

"Xelloss told me to ask you if you want to come out with Me, Zel and him this weekend." said Lina.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" screeched London. "THIS IS SOOOOO AWESOME!"

She got off Lina and began hopping around the small room like a little kid.

"Yayayayayayayyayayayayay!" she said.

"Calm down London.." said Lina, sitting on her bed masusing her temples.

London stopped jumping around.

"Oh no." said London. "This is terrible."

"What is it?!" said Lina, wondering if maybe there was a hole in the floor from all her jumping.

"I ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS TO PREPARE!" said London, running all around the dorm and finally out the door screaming she was going shopping.

Lina decided this was a good time to call Xelloss, since he insisted that she call.

After the first ring was over Xelloss picked up.

"This wouldn't happen to be Lina would it?" he asked.

"Nope, it's Rezo. Of course it's me you dumb ass!"

He Chuckled.

"You never change, do you Lina?" he said. "Maybe I should write a song about that.."

Lina blushed.

"Why would you write a fucking song about me!" she shouted.

"Now That is a secret," said Xelloss.

"I hate you." said Lina. "Anyway, why did you want to talk to me so badly?"

"Oh, well, I just haven't talked to you in over..what? A thosand or so years? I've lost count."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I was pretty lonely all that time thinking it was only me. WAIT! WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS?!" she shouted again.

"Lina! Calm down." said Xelloss. "Anyway, did you ask Miss London is she wanted to come?"

"Yeah, she just ran out the door to go shopping. Shes super excited."

"You know, I invited her more for Zelgadis' sake. " said Xelloss. "I plan on you and I ditching them."

"What.." said Lina.

"I think it's high time we spend some time together." he said.

*End of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

The Song that Brings your heart to mine

Xelloss hung up, like..Lina didn't have a choice?!

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed into her phone. "I HATE MAZOKUS!"

Her face was still extremely red from what Xelloss had said to her, she kept replaying the words over and over again in her head.

"I plan on you and I ditching them."

"It's high time you and I spent some time together."

What exactly did he mean by that?

...

Xelloss smiled. He had a clear vision of what Lina might be doing right now, probably yelling at her phone because he had hung up.

He decided it would be a good time to practice the new song he had been writting, so he took out his acoustic guitar and started to play.

_"I wanna live life, never be cruel,_

_I wanna live life, be good to you."_

He smiled as he sung, thinkning about what Lina would think when she heard the song.

_"I wanna fly, never come down,_

_And live my life, _

_And have friends around._

_We never change, do we? _

_We never learn, do we?"_

_"So I wanna live in a wooden house,_

_I wanna live life, always be true,_

_I wanna live life, and be good to you,_

_I wanna fly, and never come down,"_

_"And I live my life, and have friends around._

_We never change do we? No, no,_

_We never learned to leave._

_So I wanna live in a wooden house,_

_Making more friends would be easy."_

_"Oh and I don't have a show to say,_

_Yes, and I sin every single day,_

_We never change, do we?_

_We never learned to leave."_

_"So, I wanna live in a wooden house,_

_Making more friends would be easy,_

_I wanna live where the sun comes out."_

He made the last note extra long, and he finished the song.

He sighed, and put his gutiar away.

It was true that Lord Beastmaster was killed, and most of the monster race was gone, but somehow he felt weak feeling his way about Lina, it made him feel human. He couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. It was strange, really.

"Nice song." he said.

Xelloss didn't look at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Zelgadis.

"Yes, Yes. I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Nothing to worry about." he said, getting up. "I'm going to go and make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure." said Zelgadis.

Xelloss and Zelgadis shared a small apartment in a old brick building. They had plenty of money but they wanted to pretend to be normal college students. Not that they went to college, but they pretended to. Thet spent most of their time writting songs and talking with each other. Zelgadis had found out that Xelloss actually made a great friend.

"If somethings wrong, you can tell me you know.." called Zelgadis, from the living room.

"Really I'm fine, besides, I don't think you would understand." said Xelloss, pouring the tea.

He carried the tea cups into the living room and handed one to Zelgadis.

"You'd be suprised." he said, taking the tea cup from him.

"Alright then, fine." said Xelloss, taking a sip of his tea. "I think I'm in love."

...

Lina was in a terrible mood when London came home.

"Lina? Are you alright? You don't look so good..." she said.

"That dick Xelloss is so fucking annoying." she said ignoreing her question.

"What happened?! Nobody talks about Lord Xelloss that way unless he breaks their heart!"

"Why do all of you fangirls call him _Lord _Xelloss?" she stammered. "He isn't a king or anything..."

"Oh, trust me, he's **our** king. Apartently, he's like...a sex god." said London.

Lina twitched.

She inhaled quickly.

Then suddenly burst out in a huge fit of laughter.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Lina.

"No seriously, I'm best friends with a girl who used to sleep with him once a week. It's the same way for Zelgadis! Even with his strange skin condition everyone still thinks he's sexy. Which is soooo true. Sometimes, he can even be hotter than Lord Xelloss!"

Lina sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you never answered my question." said London. "WHATS. WRONG!"

"Go away London." said Lina, curling up in a ball in her bed. "I'm fine, just tried."

London gave her alittle frown but got into her pajamas and went to bed too.

...

The next day Lina tried to call Xelloss after class, but only got an answering machine.

"THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE ISN'T ANSWERING ON PURPOSE!" she screamed.

London looked over, alarmed.

"Maybe I should try Zel.." she said to herself.

She punched in the number and listened to the rings.

"Hey, This is Zelgadis.." he said.

"Hi, it's Lina. Everything still cool for the amusement park tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally. You sound weird, everything ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, except for the fact Xelloss is being a total ass hole and not answering his phone!"

Lina swore she heard chuckleing in the backround from Zelgadis' side.

"IS XELLOSS THERE WITH YOU?!" she snapped.

"Oh, Lina, I've gotta go. Talk to you later. I'll meet you at the entrance at noon kay? Bye."

Zelgadis hung up the phone suddenly.

Lina shut her flip phone. Unable to process what had just happened.

"I'M GONNA KICK THEIR ASSES!" She suddenly screamed.

"Lina! Calm down! Other people live here you know." said London.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" she said. She was about to fire up a dragon slave, when she remembered that London would probably freak out and think she was an aielin or something.

So she calmed down with a few deep breathes,opened a book and started to read.

London just blinked at her, then she went back to reading her magazine, looking over at Lina every few mintues.

London's phone rang, it was a "The Secrets" .

The blonde began chatting and giggleing un-controlabley to some poor soul on the other end.

Lina decided maybe it was a good time to take a walk.

She sneaked out the door and down the stairs and out into the night in the city.

She passed a building with a poster for The Secrets.

Xelloss was the center of attention, with Zelgadis on one side of him, and the two girls on the other side.

"Xelloss must love this shit." she said to herself.

In the distance, she saw someone walking.

As the person got closer...she saw just who it was.

Xelloss Metallium. In the flesh.

She marched right up to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. (Or fireball)

"XELLOSS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" she screamed at him.

"Oh..Why Hello Lina, how nice it is to see you!" said Xelloss with his usual smile.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP THE PHONE ALL THIS TIME?! HUUUH?" said Lina.

"Oh, so you've missed me enough to call?" said Xelloss.

Lina blushed, feeling defeated.

"I..." she said.

"Well," said Xelloss, suddenly kissing Lina, right on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said Lina, jumping back.

"I must be going now."

With that, Xelloss walked past her down the road, until he was out of sight.

...

Lina couldn't decide what to think when she got back into the dorm.

"Hey..London.." said Lina, flopping unto her bed.

"Hi Lina!" she said.

"I...have to tell you something.."

"OH NO! OUR DATE IS CANCELED ISN'T IT!"

"No! Nothing like that ...it's just...Xelloss just kissed me."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAT?!" said London, nearly falling off her bed.

"I know..it..suprised me too. He just kissed me and left, it was so weird."

"Wait A MINUTE!" said London. "I thought you two were just old friends!"

"Well thats the thing, so did I" said Lina, getting up and putting her hair in a messy bun, and trying to find her pajamas.

"Your going to half to confort him!" said London, holding up a fist.

"How am I supposed to confront him, when were going on a date tomorrow? It's gonna be so awkward." she said as she pulled on her pajama pants.

"Huh, I guess your right, BUT REMEMBER! If you break Lord Xelloss' heart, me and all the other fangirls will be after you! So be careful what you do!"

Lina's face darkened suddenly.

"Looondon...I suggest you shut up before I set your ass on fire."

London feared for her life, she jumped behind the bed and hid under a blanket.

"Thats what I thought." said Lina, snuggleing up in her bed.

...

It was the next morning, and Lina awoke to the sound of London racing around the room, things falling, loud crashes, hair dyers, and many other life threatening things.

"London...what the hell is going on..?" said Lina, slowly getting out of bed.

"Oh...nothing!" said London, hopping out of the closet." I think it's almost time for the date!"

She held up her phone, which read eleven thrity-seven on the clock.

"Guess I should get ready, huh?" said Lina.

...

Xelloss and Zelgadis were waiting at the entrance of the amusement park.

Xelloss was wearing a black t-shirt, black and white checkered skinny jeans, and white converse tennis shoes.

Zelgadis was wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt under it, baggy jeans, and black converse.

"I guess we must've come alittle early.." said Xelloss.

"YOU THINK?!" said Zelgadis. "YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE AT FUCKING ELEVEN! I WAS _SLEEPING_ YOU KNOW!"

"Sorry.." said Xelloss, sweatdropping.

Finally the girls walked up.

London, in her new "The Secrets" T-shirt with the album cover on it, and short pink skirt and pink heels.

Then Lina, in a Red t-shirt with a cat on it and little black shorts and red converse.

"Lord Xelloss! Mister Zelgadis!" called London, waving to them.

Zelgadis' eyes went wide when he heard London say "Mister" Zelgadis. The only person who ever called him that was..Amelia.

He swore he saw Amelia walking up to them instead of London, that was when Xelloss shook him.

"Zelgadis? Heeeellllo?" said Xelloss.

"Oh, sorry. Uhh..lets go!" he said, grinning at London.

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

The Song that Brings Your heart to mine

After Xelloss had paid for everyones tickets, he grabbed Lina's hand and led her away from the other two.

She looked him in the eye.

"Is their something you aren't telling me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well..isn't that obvious?"

Lina mocked him.

"Now that, is a secret." she said, faking Xelloss' voice.

He patted her on the head.

"So, what ride do you want to go on first?" he asked.

She grinned wider.

"Now this, is where the fun starts."

Lina started running over to the first roller coaster she saw.

"H-Hey...Lina!" said Xelloss, objecting.

She wasn't listening, they were already in line to get on.

She dragged him on and sat him on the left side.

"Don't worry," she said sarcastically. "I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

They buckled their seat belts and the hand bar came down.

Xelloss already looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh come on! Your an almighty powerful dark Mazoku, and your afraid of a ROLLERCOASTER?!" asked Lina.

He was going to answer..but it was already starting. Too Late...

It started slowly at first, but then took a jolting speed.

At the first drop, Xelloss held on to Lina's arm for dear life and she laughed at him all the way down screaming "Wooooohoooo!"

But after the next couple of drops, Xelloss was enjoying it just as much as she was.

They both laughed hysterically at every turn and drop.

When it ended, they both found themselves smiling at the other.

Lina blushed...

Xelloss smiled wider.

"That was..really fun." he said, getting up.

He helped Lina up out of the seat and led her down the ramp away from the rollercoaster.

"What should we do now?" said Lina.

Xelloss smirked.

"Now, my dear Lina, it's my turn to pick." he said.

"Challenge accepted." said Lina.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a ferris wheel.

_'Remember what Zelgadis told you.' _thought Xelloss. _'You have to wait, for the perfect moment. This might be your shot.' _

When they got into the ferris wheel, Lina noticed that Xelloss was looking out the window, and blushing, and obviously purposely NOT looking at her.

"Something dirty on your mind?" teased Lina.

"Why?" said Xelloss smiling his usual smile. "Is something like that on your mind?"

"N-NO!" said Lina, blushing.

As the Ferris Wheel started, it jolted alittle bit, it suprised Lina which caused her sub-consiously grab Xelloss' hand and pull it close to her chest.

_'Now I might have dirty thoughts thanks to you..' _ thought Xelloss, quickly pushing the thoughts out of his head.

When Lina realized what she was doing she quickly let go.

"S-Sorry..." said Lina looking away.

"That's ok." said Xelloss, smiling warmly at her.

The Ferris Wheel stopped, and from the window, Xelloss and Lina were on the very top, and could see for miles.

"Wow!" said Lina, suddenly forgetting her embarasment.

"It's Beautiful.." said Xelloss.

They smiled at each other again, and before they realized, the ride was over.

Lina jumped off and started running, pulling Xelloss along with her.

Then she pointed to a photobooth.

"I love these things! Come on!" she said.

They got inside and pulled the curtain shut.

On the first picture Lina and Xelloss flipped off the camera.

On the secound one Xelloss did his, "Now that is a secret" face and Lina did the same.

On the third Picture Lina and Xelloss smiled at each other.

On the fourth, he kissed her cheek. I mean, he'd done it before, right?

After that, Lina looked a little embarassed, but not angry.

She and Xellos got out of the photo booth, and Lina and Xelloss each took their copy of the pictures.

They then agreed to go and have some cotton candy because they were both starving.

_'It's now or never.' _thought Xelloss. _'I have to tell her now.'_

They sat down at a little table and Xelloss looked at Lina with a serious gaze.

She looked up from her cotton candy and stared at him.

"Something on my face?" she said, obviously flustered.

"No..." said Xelloss. "but..the thing is.."

Lina felt her heart pound faster. Was he going to-

"I think I'm in love with you."

Her jaw dropped.

"..."

"I know that might seem strange for a Mazoku, but I'd say I've become a lot more human after being around your kind for so long and learning so much about them. If Lord Beastmaster were still alive, I wouldn't come this far, I would never have reconised these feelings as love. I think after I met you, I started to become more human. Little by little, and because of that, I'm enjoying my life a lot more. So, I'm so glad I got to meet might sound selfish, but I'm glad the monster race has mostly died off. I think if they were still around, I'd be afraid to love you. I-"

Lina shut the Mazoku up with a full fledged kiss to the lips.

Xelloss was shocked, but quickly returned her kiss.

"Umm...did we...come at a bad time?" said Zelgadis, from behind Xelloss.

London gasped from her place on Zelgadis' arm.

Lina quickly pulled away and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god.." she said, mortified.

Xelloss winked at Zelgadis, who winked back.

"You guys ready to head out?" asked the chimera.

"I think so, Lina-chan?" Xelloss asked the red-head, holding out his hand.

"Uh, yeah." she said, letting him help her up.

They began to walk out of the amusement park.

Zelgadis was about to say goodbye to Lina and London when Xelloss suddenly put his arms around Lina's waist and kissed her passionately.

"Ook.." said Zelgadis. "While their doing..that..."

He turned to London.

"I,..just wanted to say..I HAD A REALLY GOOD TIME WITH YOU TODAY MISTER ZELGADIS!" said the blonde suddenly.

"Oh..so did I. That's what I was going to say.." he said with a smile.

"I'd really like for us to do this again some time if that's alright with you."

Zelgadis looked back at Xelloss, who was whispering something to Lina..

"Sure, just give me your number and I'll call you."

"OH! Ok!" said London, franticly pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling on it with a pen.

She handed the paper to him.

'_**London Seyruun'**_

_**'856-5757'**_

Zelgadis looked at the paper, and then at London, dumbfounded.

"Bye!" she said, running across the street, and looking back and waving.

"I'll always be here..if you need me..just call me." said Xelloss quietly to Lina.

"Gotcha." she said with a wink.

She blew him a kiss and then ran across the street after London.

"Wow." said Xelloss standing next to his friend.

Zelgadis, who's jaw was to the floor, handed the paper to Xelloss.

"Thats...strange.." said Xelloss.

"It's not a common last name Xelloss."

"I realize that. Well! Let's head home then!" he said, handing the paper back to Zelgadis.

...

Later that night, while Xelloss was giggleing like a little girl, talking to Lina on the phone, Zelgadis decided to search the internet for 'London Seyruun' and see if it was a coincidence, or if there was really something to it.

When Zelgadis found the Seyruun family tree, he was astonished to see it lead right from before Prince Phil all the way to London's parnets, right to her.

Then, he decided, just for fun, to look up her name on images.

There, on the screen, was the spitting image of Amelia staring at him.

The only difference was that this girl had long black hair, instead of short black hair.

"Amazing." said Zelgadis.

He was still confused about a lot of things though. London was blonde, so why were the girls in these pictures all black haired?

He went back to regular search and found a blog labeled "LoveSecrets4ever."

Out of curiosity, he clicked on it.

The profile picture, was a picture of a Black Haired girl wearing a "The Secrets" tee shirt, and making a peace sign and smiling.

He went to more recent posts and came across a picture, of London. Under it, it said:

"Dyed my hair blonde so I'd look like Mina from The Secrets! What do you think?!"

Zelgadis was speechless.

"Of course." he said to himself. "It all makes sense! She's...A relative of Amelia!"

"Would you quiet down!" yelled Xelloss. "If you don't mind I'm _**trying **_to talk to Lina.."

Zelgadis whirled around.

"How about you shut up you posseive little girl!"

Xelloss shrugged, and went back to talking to Lina.

...

"Ok, Goodnight." said Xelloss, finally switching off his phone.

"You know, the phone bill isn't going to be pretty this month" said Zelgadis.

"Oh please." said Xelloss. "You of all people know how much money we have."

"Whatever pretty boy." said Zelgadis, closing the door to his room.

Xelloss went into his room and charged his phone.

As he was getting into bed his thoughts trailer back to Lina once again.

He thought about how she was probably brushing her hair, in her little dorm room, trying to ignore London's chatter, maybe listening to her headphones.

Xelloss suddenly had the urge to find out what kind of music she listened to.

Then he decided he had better leave her and alone and just go to sleep.

But, after a few minutes, he reached over to get his phone and text her.

He ended up falling asleep with his phone in his hands a few hours later.

...

Zelgadis knocked on his friends door late the next morning.

"Hey, Xelloss? You really should get up..."

Xelloss put a pillow over his face.

"Whhhhhy.." he said. "It's not like I've got a place to be."

'That's un-like him..' thought Zelgadis.

"Ok, spill it. What's wrong.

Xelloss sighed and lifted his head to glare at his friend.

"I'm just tried and have a lot to think about so leave me alone." said Xelloss pushing the chimera out the door.

"Geez.." said Zelgadis, going into the kichten to eat something. "wonder whats up with him."

...

*End of Chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4

The song that brings your heart to mine

After sitting half-way through one of her college classes, completely bored out of her mind, Lina Inverse turned to look out the window.

She expected to see the usually cars going by, a few white clouds in the sky, the ocassainl passer by, but instead...

There was...XELLOSS!

Lina began to panic!

What if someone saw him! Some reporter or some fangirls! They would surely go after him.

Xelloss winked at her from down below in the street, tossing his keys in his hand and leaning against his way too expenisve car.

He motioned for her to come.

"Oh god.." said Lina under her breathe.

She suddenly got up from her seat.

"Uuhhh...teach? Sorry..I've gotta go!"

With that she ran out the door of the small classroom.

"LINA! Where are you going?!" London called after her.

...

When Lina reached the street she almost ran into Xelloss.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" she shouted.

"I missed you, so I had to come see you." said the violet haired man cassuialy.

From up in the classroom, everyone in her college math class was staring down at her and her literal rockstar boyfriend.

"YOU COULD BE SEEN BY SOMEONE AND BASICALY MUGGED YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Well..that's just the price of love." he said with a smirk.

"Get. in . the. car." said Lina.

"Can't I have a kiss first?" begged the Mazoku.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

"But I-"Xellos began, Lina cutting him off.

"Go." Lina's look took all the fight out of him, and he turned and went, Lina following.

...

When Lina and Xelloss had gotten a safe distance from her school, she glared vicously at her boyrfriend.

"Mind telling me why you didn't think that one through?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you thats all..."

"XELLOSS YOU IDOIT! Don't you know some fangirls or some reporters could see you? Did you just think it'd be ok? That somehow NOBODY would see you?!"

"I guess I just wasn't thinking..."

Lina turned away from him.

"Bastard..." she said under her breathe.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's just after all these years of you being wiser and older than everyone else you'd think that you'd be better at thinking things through!"

Xelloss had to force himself to concentrate on the road instead of just leaning over and giving her a big hug. He had barely done anything but still he felt so terrible.

The two sat there in sielence until Lina finally asked:

"So where are we going..?"

That was it.

Xelloss suddenly pulled over the car.

"What are y-"

He cut her off quickly with a kiss.

Her eyes widened in suprise.

Then he pulled away gentley and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered.

Then he got out of the car and handed her the keys.

"You can drive yourself back to school. Just give the keys to Zelgadis."

"Hey..wait!"

Xelloss walked quickly away from the black convertable.

"She doesn't like me.." he said to himself. "She just doesn't want to hurt my feelings..I know it. And after I thought being in love was changing me for the better...I just...I just assumed too much."

Tears began spilling from his eyes.

"I have to think things through. I can't be so reckless or I'll upset Lina-chan again."

He finally came to his apartment building, when he was sure no one was around he teleported straight to his bedroom.

"She would be better off without me. I'm too dense and too reckless and she needs someone more reliable. I know it. Living in this world has changed me for the worst."

He curled up into a ball and let the tears fall letting everything go.

"I can't talk to Lina-chan anymore..I-I can't hurt her."

...

When Zelgadis got home that evening he didn't see Xelloss in his usual perch on the coach where he would usually sit and drink his tea and scribble in his song book for hours on end.

He did that EVERY FREAKING DAY!

If he missed his song writing time, you knew for sure something was wrong.

There wasn't even any tea cups in the sink.

And he had had a good day too!

He and London had had a good date and she had explained to him all about her family history. He was in such a good mood and now Xelloss had to go and ruin it with his whining!

He was probably just pouting about some stupid little thing.

But when he opened the door to Xelloss' bedroom he realized just how wrong he really was.

His songbook lie closed on the floor untouched.

"What's wrong with you?" said Zelgadis coming quickly closer to his friend.

Xelloss said nothing to him. He only fell sielent and kept the same position.

Zelgadis grabbed his arm.

"Hey Xelloss whats up?" he said.

He shook him a little.

Still no response.

If Xelloss wouldn't answer the chimera there really wasn't much he could do, so he left the room to leave Xelloss in his misery. It was his choice, if he didn't want his friends help Zelgadis wasn't going to force it on him.

...

The next day London came over the the apartment to pay a visit to Zegadis.

They sat in the living room and watched a movie for a while, then Xelloss came out of his room, and walked through the living room, his expression blank, putting his leather jacket on and walking out the door.

"Whats wrong with Lord Xelloss?!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I have to idea, he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't even look at me."

"Oh no." said London, looking concerned.

...

Lina had called Xelloss at least five times since yesterday and he hadn't picked up once.

She was begining to worry.

Had she said something that upset him?

She hadn't been the nicest the last time they had talked, but that was only because she was worried about him. He was being reckless and she simply wanted him to be more careful.

She was out on a walk when she saw Xelloss sitting by the lake looking out on the water.

He looked really deep in thought, but Lina needed an answer to why he wasn't picking up his phone.

"Hey Xel!" she called out to him.

No reply.

'Maybe he didn't here me.' she thought.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

No reply.

"Xelloss?" she said.

No reply.

"HEY!" she said, grabbing his arm.

He broke away from her and got up and walked away.

"XELLOSS!" she called after him, running to catch up to him.

He walked faster.

She caught up again.

Finally he was so annoyed he teleported away.

Lina was shocked.

Was he that angry with her?

She called him again.

Voicemail. Shit.

She called him again.

No answer.

She walked quickly back to her apartment in panick mode.

She called again.

Voicemail.

Finally, Lina just assumed he was mad at her and eventaully he would get over it.

She went to bed with her thoughts flying.

What if this was his way of breaking up with her? They had only just started going out!

She couldn't lose him too.

...

Three days later the Secrets were having another concert.

London managed to snag them frount row seats again.

Lina had put on her sexiest red dress and red lipstick and made her hair look as shiny as possible in hopes of grabbing Xelloss attention.

London was giggley and fangirling with all of her friends.

When the stage lights came on, Xelloss was in his normal concert wear.

"Good Evening my little angels, it's great to have you again tonight." he said, with a little less enthuastasm than the last time Lina had heard him.

The crowd still went wild just like last time.

"You know, love can really do strange things to you, thats what this new song I'm going to sing you is about."

Before starting to sing, he looked around the audience until his eyes landed on Lina.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Xelloss?" said one of the girls in the band.

Tears started spilling out of his eyes.

He covered his face as his sobs shook his body.

The audience was sielent.

Lina was shocked as well.

Was he crying because of her?

He ran off the stage with the rest of his band members staring.

Some of the fangirls began whispering.

Zelgadis ran off after him.

London looked very concerned.

What the hell was going on?

...

*End of Chapter 4*


	5. Chapter 5

The song that brings your heart to mine

Xelloss was pretty sure that monsters didn't cry.

In fact, he was positive.

Monsters also didn't fall in love. Sure enough, here he was, crying backstage and making a fool of himself just because he had seen her face again.

But the truth was he didn't know what he was anymore.

Then Zelgadis came into the room.

"What the hell happened back there?" he said.

Xelloss only shook his head.

The blue haired man grabbed Xelloss shoulders and kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"Ok, so you haven't talked to me in four days, you've been moping around the house and making everyone worry, and now you break down on stage?! This isn't like you! Tell me what's going on NOW!"

The singer opened his mouth to speak but only tears came.

"Since when...do you cry..?" he asked.

The other band members rushed in.

"Xelloss!" cried the blonde one.

"He's fine, but I'm going to take him home now, I think he needs some rest. Can you guys handle things here? The opening band could play the rest of the concert.."

"Sure." said the girl with the rainbow colored hair.

"Thanks." he said, grabbing Xelloss' hand and pulling him up.

"C'mon you fruitcake." said Zelgadis.

...

London and Lina walked quickly out of the concert hall .

"Xelloss has been ignoring me for four days and now this! I would apoligize if I knew what the fuck I did wrong! I'm really worried about him but what can I do! He won't answer any of my calls and even when I saw him the other day and tried to talk to him he didn't even aknowlege I was there!"

"Maybe you should go talk to him directly. Like at his apartment? Just apoligise, tell him you love him and deman-"

"LONDON! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! He's already ignored me plenty, ok? If I try and talk to him more it'll only hurt both of us! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE OKAY?!"

"Oh. Ok."

The two girls then walked home in sielence.

...

_"It was a sunny afternoon, Xelloss and Lina were walking by the water, holding hands, talking._

_Then some black figure came out of the water suddenly and seized Xelloss._

_He was being ripped to pieces. Suddenly everything around Lina turned an intense shade of _

_red, making it hard for her to see. She tried to cast a spell and kill the black figure, or at least _

_make it fall back long enough for her to help Xelloss, but she couldn't move, not even her_

_hands. There was no way she could cast a spell like this. Xelloss' screams of terror mixed _

_with the sinister laugh of the black figure. Lina couldn't see much, but she could see that the _

_black figure was smiling. Xelloss screamed out for her to run, but even if she wanted to she _

_couldn't. All she could do was say his name over and over. Until finally she ran out of breath,_

_and Xelloss was gone. Not even a shard of him left, nothing to remember him by but chilling_

_sielence. He was gone, and before she could ask the black figure to kill her too, so was he."_

...

It was two in the morning and Zelgadis was woken up by his cell phone. It was London.

"Hello..?" he said.

"Mister Zelgadis! You don't know how happy I am you picked up your phone! Please! I need your help!"

"What is it , if I get dressed now I can probably be over in five minutes."

"It's Lina! She's screaming bloody murder in her sleep! No matter how hard I try I can't wake her up. She's screaming for Xelloss like he died or something! It's really scary and I don't know what to do. It might wake up some of the other girls and what if they call the police! I ju-"

"Ok. Calm Down. I'll be over with Xelloss as soon as I can."

"Alright thank you."

'Beep'

The chimera stormed out of his room still pulling on his pants.

He went into Xelloss' room quickly shaking him from bed.

"Xelloss, listen to me. This little tantrum of yours needs to stop. We are going over to London's dorm RIGHT NOW and you are going to make things right with Lina. She's terrified out of her mind over there. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in two mintues."

The violet haired Mazuko said nothing, he only got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could heading out the door.

...

When they reached the door London was even more frantic then before.

Xelloss had never been in Lina's dorm before but he didn't have time to look around.

He was too worried. He had heard Lina screaming right as they entered the building.

Now here she was. Tossing and turning and screaming for him.

"Don't leave, please." she would say over and over again inbetween sobs.

Xelloss felt like an arrow of guilt had just stabbed him in the stomach.

He rushed over to her, pulling her close to him.

"Oh, Lina, I'm so sorry. I'm here now, it's alright. I won't leave." he said.

Lina suddenly stopped crying.

"Oh good gods.." muttered Zelgadis.

"I think she's waking up." said London quietly.

The red heads eyes opened, but it didn't seem like she was awake.

She pulled Xelloss down next to her, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I can't loose you too, not after everyone else left me." she mumbled.

"Oh of course I won't leave you." he said petting her head softly. "Not ever again."

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the head gentley.

"Listen, my dear, I don't want you to have to sleep alone when you're obviously scared. Come back with me to my apartment, that way London can get some sleep and we won't have to worry about the college students."

Lina nodded and stood up sleepily.

She was in shorts and a t-shirt. She wouldn't need much else.

"Sorry for waking you up London." she muffled.

"It's ok. Just get some sleep ok?"

"Ok."

Xelloss picked her up and carried her to the car.

...

Zelgadis was still blushing a bit from what he had just witnessed.

It's just that Lina had seem so frantic and scared, how could he not let Xelloss bring her over?

He was just hoping London was doing ok.

After all, from all the years he had traveled with Lina, he knew living with her wasn't an easy task, and now this..

...

Xelloss and Lina were in his convertable, driving away from the dorms.

"Xelloss.." said Lina turning to him sleepily.

"Yes my love?" he said, his eyes still on the road.

"Why have you been ignoring me all this time? Things really got out of hand."

"Well," he said with a sigh. "When you yelled at me like that I just felt helpless. I'm a powerful being I hope you realize and I can take care of myself. Also, if, something like that made you get so upset..I started to imagine that eventually I was going to hurt you badly, and probably hurt myself in the making. Then there was the fact that I felt really shitty about making you worry, so I punished myself."

"I suppose that all makes sense, but then why did you break down at the concert?"

"I missed you, terribley, even after only a few days. I just couldn't take it anymore after seeing you there."

Lina felt kinda bad. It was true that they had both been at fault here, for assumeing too much, but if she would have just not worried so much and let Xelloss take care of himself, none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry.." she said, her bangs hiding her eyes.

Xelloss looked at her breifly.

"There really isn't any reason for you to be sorry, Lina-chan. Everything worked out alright. Now we just have to make sure you're alright. These nightmares seem a bit extreme, don't you think?"

She groaned as the car reached a halt and they were at Xelloss' apartment.

"I don't want to think I just want to sleep in a warm bed with you next to me."

Xelloss smiled.

"What a lovely thought."

...

*End of Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

The song that brings your heart to mine

Lina awoke to the sound of a guitar. She turned over, expecting to feel the cold loniless of her bed, instead, there was the warmth of Xelloss.

Her eyes fluttered open.

He smiled at her.

"You here that? Zelgadis must be praticing."

She mumbled something unreconiseable.

"Sorry to wake you." said Xelloss.

Lina didn't say anything, she simply snuggled up to Xelloss and listened to the sound of the guitar.

Faintly, she could hear the lyrics.

"Let the seasons begin~ it rolls right on" sang Zelgadis softly.

"Lina.." said Xelloss.

"Mmmh?" she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"You seem...off."

Lina didn't say anything.

"Lina?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not sure. If I'm okay or not. I feel fine now but...last night,..I was really scared."

Xelloss sat up too.

He brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I promise you that if something like that happens again I'll be here for you."

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you." she said.

Suddenly, Xelloss pulled away from the hug, looking at her with eyes of concern.

"W-what is it?!" she said.

"Oh my..." he said.

"WHAT'S WRONG !"

"You poor thing." he said, but he wasn't actually talking to Lina. he was talking to a strand of her hair.

"Xelloss?"

"Get up right now." he demanded.

"O-Okay! Geez!"

He got up too and lead her into the bathroom.

"What's going on!?"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you would just take better care of your hair Lina-chan!"

"..." lina was speechless.

"Get undressed, we are taking a shower and I'm going to wash your hair PROPERLY!"

"WHhhhhatttt?!" said Lina blushing.

"Now!" he said, giving her a death glare.

"NO!" she said, giving him a death glare back.

"I don't want to have to force your clothes off, that would surely give me a bad reputation, especially with Zelgadis here. He would probably want to know just what was going on in here."

Lina blushed even more.

"Ok, fine." said Lina, who didn't want to have to tell Zel what she was doing in the bathroom with Xelloss.

He shut the door behind them.

The mazoku snapped his fingers and he was undressed, although Lina was too busy desperately trying to get her bra off to notice.

Xelloss shook his head and came behind Lina to unclasp it.

She blushed and mumbled a thank you.

He turned on the hot water and waited for the water to be the right tempature, then he pushed Lina in.

She barely had control of her balance.

He got in after her and closed the shower curtain.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her so he could get to her hair.

Then he squirted some shampoo into her hair and began scrubbing away.

'Oh my god, this is embarassing...' thought Lina. She hadn't even had sex with this guy and now he was demanding to wash her hair. Ok, she had known him for a very long time, but they had ever been intimate like this, or really ever done anything besides kiss! And they didn't even count as kisses they were just that asshole playing around with her! It was true that Xelloss was a weird guy, and it made sense that sometimes he did things backwards..but this! Lina wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

She didn't think he was looking at her chest, but, she was so small! He would probably laugh at her or something. Not that he had ever made fun of her about that before...but...still!

What was she going to do?! It didn't take long to wash hair, even if you were as obsessed as Xellloss! What would happen after that?!

Lina covered her chest with her hands, and attempted to hide as much or herself as possible.

It was strange, Lina had pretty much gotten over those self concious feelings years ago!

Sure, she hadn't really been out in the world, but she had lived a long time, she knew it was silly to have those sorts of feelings all the time.

Now they were all coming back.

Xelloss was almost done conditioning her hair.

Lina didn't mean to, but she accidently speaked.

He stopped what he was doing.

"Lina?" he asked.

She didn't respond, she stayed in the extact same position.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

Her eyes widened in suprise.

Xelloss, who was know able to see Lina's face, almost, ALMOST chuckled, but he didn't want to embarass her more.

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to hide my dear." he said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

Lina dropped her arms.

The water contiued to rain over them.

He touched his lips to hers gentley, and felt the warm water on his back and he pulled her even closer.

The kiss got deeper and Lina began moaning into his mouth... only a little, or at least, thats what she thought.

...

Meanwhile...in Zelgadis' bedroom.

...

Zelgadis stopped playing his guitar when he heard something very strange.

It sounded like...oh. It was..Lina..moaning.

Zelgadis' face got red.

He tried not to listen. He really tried.

REALLY tried.

...

Xelloss' hand trailed down and soon it reached her chest.

She hesitated a little at first but then leaned into his touch.

His fingers brushed over her nipple and she shivered.

She broke off the kiss.

"Xelloss..." she said.

He only smiled and proceeded to stroke her once more.

"We should probably contiue this later.." she managed. "We're wasteing hot water."

"I've never known you to be sensible, Lina-chan."

Lina reached over and turned off the water.

Then Xelloss gave her one last peck on the cheek and pulled away.

He opened the shower curtain, and stepped out, turning around, and giving Lina a full view of his naked self.

He flushed even more and looked away.

Xelloss reached for a towel and began drying himself off.

She stepped out after him, and quickly pulled a towel around herself, hiding in the corner as he finished drying himself off.

"No hiding, that isn't fair." said Xelloss.

He moved over to her and pulled the towel off her, giving him a full view.

The purple haired man put his hands on his hips.

"What are you even worrying about? Do you think I will laugh at you? Is that what this is about?" he asked.

Lina only looked at him.

He sighed. "Come over here."

She did as she was told.

He stood next to her, at the sink.

"Look in the mirror." he told her. "What do you see?"

Lina was confused. "Me?" she said. "And a perverted fruitcake?"

"For one, I'm not a pervert, I'm your boyfriend so I have rights to you." he said, poking her cheek. "And two..no."

"What?" said Lina.

"I don't understand Lina. I know your self concious about your chest, but it seems like it's more than that."

"It's just...I've never really done much of this since I was with Gourry, and it's embarassing."

Xelloss shook his head.

"No, I think it's something deeper. Anyway, this is what I really wanted to show you, look in the mirror again."

She did.

"This is what I see." said Xelloss, putting his hand on her head. "A young woman, with so much power that burns inside her you'd think it wouldn't fit, with gorgues long, sliky, bright, wavy pieces of heaven on her head, coming all the way down past her hips. She has big beautiful eyes of ruby red that I could spend all eternity gazing into, an adorable little nose, that curls up a bit when she smiles, soft lips that make it impossible to stop kissing, a soft slender neck and strong shoulders from years of casting spells and fighting monsters, her breasts, being amazing little things,fit into my hands perfectly,tight little arms that are strong enough to distroy a whole town, hands that can work magic in more ways then one," Lina then realized, this was past the mirror. "lovely hips," this made Lina blush a lot more. "beautiful, slender legs I want to wrap around me, and adorable little feet, that she rubs together when shes sleeping, and sometimes kicks me with when I get annoying. Now you probably can see, why I love every inch of her."

He finished with a wink, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"My Lina-chan."

She didn't have anything else to say, here he was, completely naked and utterly hers, and he had made pretty much every doubt she ever had go away. Now, she was still embarassed..but...

Tears started to fall from her eyes, a little smile on her face.

"Lina? Are you alright? Did I say something...?"

She looked up at him.

Her smile widening.

"No, it's not that at all.." she said, her tears coming faster.

The red-head threw her arms around him and cried it out.

"You fruitcake."

He was suprised, but hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you." she said, shakiley. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life. Your the most wonderful thing thats ever happened to me."

"I-" Xelloss lost his words. The nicest thing? The most wonderful thing? He was so happy and flattered that he couldn't even comprehend it. Was this really Lina saying these things?

"I love you, so much."

That was it, now he was crying too, but..it wasn't because he was sad, it was almost because he was so happy he couldn't even take it anymore.

Since when did he cry?

Oh, right.

Since Lina.

...

Zelgadis had heard the whole conversation Xelloss and Lina were having.

He almost felt like crying now, wow. They actually had hearts, like real ones.

He wasn't really sure about them..but now...just..woah.

...

*End of Chapter 6*


	7. Chapter 7

The song that brings your heart to mine

The next day it rained and rained as if it would never stop.

Lina sat in Xelloss' room on his bed listening to the sound of the rain, reading something she found on his bookshelf.

The truth was she could've gone back to her dorm two days ago, but she had avoided it completely.

He didn't want her to leave anyway, so if neither of them wanted it, why even bring it up?

She didn't really care about her college classes now that she had found something so much better and so much more entertaining anyway.

Lina sighed, bored of the book she put it on the floor next to the bed.

He was gone with Zelgadis at some gig in town, which meant Lina had to be without him for a few hours.

The upside to this, was she could explore his room freely.

She rummaged around in his closet until she found a t-shirt that she liked.

"The Smiths." it said on it, which had made her smile, and put it on along with some jean shorts she had found of his, which were still big, but as long as they weren't falling down.

Then she rummaged around in his dresser until she found a small notebook, that was falling apart at the spiral and totally and completely covered in scribbles and little notes.

She took it over to the bed, got comfortable and opened it.

It was filled with songs he had written.

She reconised one from the first concert she had been at with London, and there were a few others.

Then one caught her eye.

It was called Tighten Up.

On the side, were little drawings of ...HER?!

She blushed, they were just little sketches, but they were really good.

There was even a date on the song.

It was written right before they're date to the amusement park.

WAIT! Why did Lina know the DATE?!

Nevermind that...

_**"I wanted love, I needed love**_

_**Most of all, most of all**_

_**Someone said true love was dead**_

_**And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall for you**_

_**Oh, what can I do? Yeah**_

_**Take my badge but my heart remains**_

_**Loving you, baby child**_

_**Tighten up on your reigns**_

_**You're running wild, running wild, it's true**_

_**Sick for days, so many ways**_

_**I'm aching now, I'm aching now**_

_**It's times like these, I need relief**_

_**Please show me how, oh, show me how**_

_**To get right, yes, out of sight**_

_**When I was young and moving fast**_

_**Nothing slowed me down, oh, slowed me down**_

_**Now I let the others pass**_

_**I've come around, oh, come around, 'cause I've found**_

_**Living just to keep going**_

_**Going just to be sane**_

_**All the while I know**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**I don't need to get steady**_

_**I know just how I feel**_

_**Telling you to be ready**_

_**My dear"**_

After Lina had finished reading the song she blushed. It was really good.

He must've had it really bad for her..

Wait...he still did.

She sighed, feeling kind of a fluttery feeling. It was so good to know someone cared for you so much, that you didn't have to ever be alone.

Then, she put the notebook on the bedside table and got up, strecthing.

Lina went into the kichten to raid the boys fridge.

...

A few hours later Xelloss came home to find Lina dead to the world on the couch.

He smiled, and picked her up and carried her into his bedroom princess style.

After he had tucked her safely under the covers he looked over to see an unfamiliar skecth book lying open on the nightstand.

He picked it up and looked at it closey, seeing the drawing was him.

His eyes were open, staring back at his feriociously, lips pulled back into a tight, evil smile.

He was standing, by what looked to be a lake, just staring.

Xelloss was suprised by the skill of the drawing, wondering who the artist was, when he saw at the bottom right corner of the drawing, a small "L.I."

Now Xelloss was really suprised.

Lina had drawn this? Since when was she so good at drawing?!

He looked over to the redhead in awe.

He set the sketchbook back on the nightstand and went into the living room.

He then found another skecthbook open, lying on the couch.

Xelloss sat down and looked at the drawing, seeing it was also him, but this time, he was shirtless standing next to a window as the sunlight leaked in, illuminating his skin.

His eyes widened, but sure enough, in the right hand bottom corner, there was a little "L.I."

The Mazoku slowly flipped through the sketchbook finding more and more drawings of himself shirtless.

He began to chuckle quietly, amused by how many drawings of himself there were.

Then suddenly, Lina appeared in the living room.

"Hey Xelloss whatcha d-" she stopped short when she realized what Xelloss had in his hands.

She blushed madly and tackled him, grabbing the skecthbook and pulling it close to her chest so Xelloss couldn't get it, but it was too late, he had already seen enough to know what the skecthbook was for, shirtless Xelloss drawings.

He raised his eyebrows and gazed at her.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around?" he said.

Lina covered her face with her now closed skecthbook.

"You weren't supposed to see this!" she said.

"Hey, you left it on my couch!" he said in defense.

"I WAS ASLEEP FUCK FACE!" she screamed, taking the book away from her face.

He shrugged.

"Well...I'll forgive you, but only because I looked through your songbook today."

"WHAT?!" he said suddenly. "It was completely hidden!"

"In you underwear drawer?! What are you a twelve year old girl?"

His face was now completely red.

"I supposed we are even then." he said.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute.

"Those were amazingly drawn by the way." he said, quietly.

Lina blushed even more.

"Thanks..." she said even quieter.

Another awkward moment of staring.

"Your wearing my favorite shirt." he pointed out.

"Too bad." said Lina.

Zelgadis came through the door to see the two weirdos blushing and stareing awkwardly at each other.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" said Lina, suddenly smiling and rushing into the other room.

Zelgadis then peered over and saw Lina's open sketchbook she had left behind, then, seeing what the picture was made him blush as well.

"Are you drawing shirtless pictures of yourself, Xelloss?" he asked.

"Um...no actually Lina drew these while I was gone today."

"Oh." he said, awkwardly shuffleing into his room.

Xelloss then grabbed and closed the skecthbook and went into the bedroom after Lina.

He cleared his throat and then looked at her.

"Sorry..." he said quietly.

"It's fine. I was just embarassed."

When she wasn't looking, he teleported over to her and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back, with no hesatation.

"Lina?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering, did you go to college for art?"

"Yeah, well, I kind of already knew how to draw. I used to draw and skecth whenever I got bored. I just decided it'd be fun to do to pass the time. That's how I felt today and well...you know..."

He smiled.

"I was on your mind?"

"Shut up."

They stayed like that for a while.

"You know, your not bad at art either."

"Yes, but I've lived much longer then you, I've had much longer to practice, you on the other hand, have only had a few thousand years."

Lina smiled at that.

"You make it seem like thats only a month." she said.

"Thats what it feels like when you've lived as long as I have."

She touched her lips gentley to his.

Lina felt like she was some sort of celebrity, with her hot and famous rockstar monster boyfriend Xelloss Metallium, and her amazing art skills.

Finally, she pulled away and looked at him for a minute, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her face red.

He seemed to be caught in a daze, until finally she let go of him.

"We should go do something." said Lina.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Y'know, go out of the house?"

"I suppose..but it's raining."

"And..?"

"So, your suggesting, that we go out in the rain, make fools of ourselves, and possible cacth our deaths..?"

"Well..yeah."

"Alright."

So, the two idiots went outside in the rain, ran all around in the streets, and somehow, did not end up with colds...well...at least not yet...

*End of Chapter 7*


End file.
